


Избавься от него

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst like Hardcore, Crossover like Hardcore, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Destroy it!, Difficult Decisions, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Hobbits, Humanized Ring, Hux is a Ring, Middle Earth, Mount Doom, Orodruine, Retelling, Return of the King, Rose is a Hobbit, The One Ring - Freeform, The Quest of the Ring, War of the Ring, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Роуз[Фродо] и Финн[Сэм] несут Хакса[Кольцо] к Ородруину, чтобы уничтожить его уже наконец. Судьбы всей ДДГ зависят от них! Казалось бы, что же может пойти не так? [Да всё!] В это время Эндор[Гондор] сражается с ордами Ангмарского короля Сноука [под бдительным взором Энакинова Ока]. Безжалостный кроссовер с ВК, Джон Р.Р. Толкиен вырабатывает своим вращением [во гробе] достаточно энергии для полёта Супримаси. Рейло - упоминанием, летящей походкой отметились и скрылись в пелене января.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 3





	Избавься от него

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: курильщикам Джона нашего Рональда Роуэла, с которыми мы вместе попадали в жерло Ородруина, только чтобы обнаружить на его кипящем дне сад рыжих роз (и прописаться в нём, очевидно) - а также любителям хоббитов и приравненных к ним персонажей~
> 
> Автр вдхнвллся рассуждениями о сущностях героев (в которые затем сам ворвался, дабы обрушить нить обсуждения в кипящую лаву), дословно цитируя: "В характеристике Фродо ключевое слово то, что он обычный. Аналог таким героям Роуз и Финн скорее" - "Роуз несёт Хаксика на Ородруин чтобы сбросить его нахрен в жерло, но на КРАЮ ОБРЫВА ВСЁ МЕНЯЕТСЯ ИСКРА БУРЯ БЕЗУМИЕ ДЖИНДЖЕРРОУЗ"
> 
> Искры и ангзд в достатке. Внезапно персонажи захотели себе хэппи-энд - и таки получили его. Потому что Розочка - самый прекрасный хоббит ДДГ (А Хакс - эльф. Дивный, конечно же).  
> С лёгкой руки автора (который упрлс и тем роскошествует) ванильный ООС Хакса объясняется его пост-травматическим состоянием. Это потом они улетят в Валинор, и там-то их накроет... Или не накроет.
> 
> Планируется ещё одна глава о том, что в это время происходило в Гондоре, как человеки-джедаи перемогли назгулов, а люколея почти случилась.

— Роуз! Стой, погоди! — У Финна ещё находятся силы кричать. — На тебе кровь!  
Он подходит ближе, протягивает руку в надежде убрать уродливое тёмное пятно со щеки Роуз, но только размазывает сильнее. Ярче, хуже. Роуз поднимает на него усталые глаза, но тут же отводит. Шепчет, точно оправдываясь:  
— Это не моя, Финн. Не волнуйся так. Это его.

Финн опускает полный омерзения взгляд на Хакса, которого Роуз всё это время крепко прижимает к себе. Кожа того побледнела настолько, что кажется прозрачной. Под тонкими белёсыми, почти серебристыми покровами тяжело бьётся густая тёмная жидкость.

На поверхности вены выглядят синими, почти чёрными — но не кровь из уголка хаксовых губ, очерченных так ярко, будто вырубленных на его измождённом скуластом лице. Кровь из его полуоткрытого рта сочится вовсе не синяя, как прежде думалось Финну, а вполне себе красная. Тонкая струйка покрывается аккуратными маленькими пузырьками. И зачем только Роуз прижимается к этому ублюдку так сильно, почему, как она вообще выдерживает его присутствие?

Она не выдерживает, Финн это знает, бесится от собственного бессилия, но ничем не может помочь — Роуз сходу отметает всего его предложения понести Кольцо, понести её — и упрямо идёт вперёд одна, сама, прижимая к груди этот кусок трупа, эту рыжую мерзость. Некогда рыжую — сейчас волосы Хакса почти такие же серебряные, как его кожа, и только кровь имеет ещё хоть какой-то оттенок — слишком яркий, слишком надсадный, болезненный оттенок, от которого глаза, привыкшие к темноте их постоянного спутника — серного мордорского тумана, хочется щурить и отворачиваться — но некуда отвернуться. Это Финн может себе позволить следить за дорогой и обстановкой — взгляд же Роуз почти неотрывно прикован к Хаксу. Всё это время, что они идут.

Она бессильно смотрит на дорожку кровавых пузырьков, слабо надувающихся от дыхания Хакса — и тут же лопающихся, не успевая дотечь даже до края его подбородка. Роуз и рада бы, может быть, выпустить его из рук, бросить всё это — но она даже кровь его отереть не может, остановиться не может — она должна идти. Они сами это выбрали с Финном, ещё тогда, когда Люк и Рей предлагали свою помощь, ещё когда Сопротивление было в полном составе и решалось на эту самоубийственную миссию — не Финн, не По, но именно сама Роуз предложила себя в качестве Носителя — того, кто донесёт Кольцо до Ородруина — и уничтожит его.

С ней никто не решился спорить — все по-разному маскировали свою трусость и добрую волю, но в их одобрении Роуз всё равно слышался зыбкий, булькающий смех чего-то потустороннего, сверхчеловеческого, что схватило их всех, как игральные костяшки, и разбросало так, как одному ему ведомо, и не было на самом-то деле у Роуз никакого другого выбора — только нести Кольцо.

Нести Кольцо и отягощать своей долей Финна, который увязался за ними, хотя она столько раз просила его оставить её в покое и не гробить свою жизнь, вернуться к остальным — помочь им в войне: Роуз видела тёмные всплески в скоплениях галактик, да это в самом воздухе вокруг них было — напряжение, ярость — всплески судорог у сосуда Кольца. У Хакса. Его припадки чем дальше, тем становились сильнее и хуже, теперь вот он снова, должно быть, прокусил себе что-то — язык или щёку, Роуз не знала и не могла остановиться, чтобы проверить.

А ведь сосуд Кольца мог быть куда хуже — только этой мыслью Роуз и утешала себя, пока они шли. Пока Финн готовил им скудную пищу — зачем, зачем он это делал? Роуз не помнила уже ни вкуса еды, ни смысла в ней — ничего не оставалось вокруг неё, кроме тяжести самой атмосферы и смертного жара, исходящего от кольца. Жара ненависти и злобы столь огромной, что Роуз своим человеческим восприятием не могла и сотой её доли вместить, осознать — но и того, что входило в неё, било наотмашь и будто бы взрезало изнутри, по частям, безостановочно, с того самого момента, как Роуз взяла Кольцо в свои руки, — этого было достаточно, чтобы потерять память обо всём, что составляло прежнюю Роуз — существовала ли она вообще?

Финн утверждал, что существовала, Финн верил в её возвращение — добрый, наивный Финн рассказывал ей об их домашней планете, вспоминал про шутки и развлечения По, как они все вместе гоняли на истребителях, как Роуз обучала Финна основам своего ремесла механика, как любила поесть чего-нибудь сладкого, а Финн и По приносили ей разные редкостные гостинцы прямо в ангар, где Роуз работала с Пэйдж… Финн говорил об этом с такой уверенностью, что, казалось, даже Хакс его слышал сквозь свою наркотическую магическую агонию, когда его веки чуть приподымались, а белки глаз беспокойно метались, будто отзываясь на сказанные слова.

Роуз же уже ни в чём не была уверена, вряд ли Финн мог быть прав — выдумывал, наверное, чтобы успокоить её, хотя с Кольцом в руках о каком спокойствии вообще могла идти речь? Присутствие Кольца — как постепенное отрезание конечностей, чувств, впечатлений эмоций, и только одна набатом громыхающая мысль проникала в это туманное месиво: уничтожить, уничтожить, уничтожить. Донести, дойти — об этом Роуз больше не думала. В начале путешествия это ещё имело значение: что они будут есть, как не попасться назгулам Сноука и пробраться в самую сердцевину его владений.

Они были именно там теперь, но смысла в этом, казалось, не оставалось — только методично лопающиеся пузырьки у Хакса на губах; пульсация Кольца будто затухала, пробиваясь к Роуз, словно сквозь какой-то ядовитый туман, и это было ещё страшнее, ещё опаснее, чем его открытые выплески гнева, когда сосуд — Хакса — прошивало судорогой с головы до пят, выкручивало спиралью до хруста костей, а Роуз выворачивало наизнанку вместе с ним так, будто бы само зрелище причиняло ей боль — это было не зрелище, нет. Это была она сама — становилась частью Кольца так же, как и Хакс.

Она ни в коем случае не могла признаться в этом Финну, хотя пыталась прогнать его и даже угрожала; всё без толку: казалось, Финн сам догадался, что Роуз и Кольцо связало что-то гораздо хуже, чем принятое обещание и полученные вследствие него шрамы. Догадался, но всё равно не ушёл — отирал Роуз лоб влажными ладонями, когда её тоже начинало трясти в неконтролируемой и чужой истерике, прижимал к себе со спины, поднимал и вёл — всё это время она не расцепляла своих рук вокруг Хакса, что бы с ним ни вытворяли силы Кольца, раскачивалась и стонала вместе с ним, не могла даже заставить себя замолчать: связь усиливалась по мере того, как они приближались к Ородруину.

Сноук чуял их, несомненно, чуял: Роуз слышала его сквозь густой вязкий туман, в который превратился весь звук вокруг неё, Роуз слышала бумажный и обманчиво безопасный шелест крыльев его змеиного дракона. Роуз знала, что однажды этот шелест сминаемого бумажного журавлика окажется слишком громким — и тогда она потеряет Кольцо. И тогда закончится всё — до тех пор, пока Кольцо не пожелает переродиться, — и вновь Искатели будут пропадать в Затерянных регионах в поисках его новой инкарнации, и только одной Силе известно, сколько ещё тысячелетий может пройти в раздорах, пока Кольцо не обнаружат — и не сумеют уничтожить.

Уничтожить, уничтожить, уничтожить — бьётся в мыслях рефреном, уничтожить — пульсирует синяя венка под тонкой кожей на виске Хакса. Финн просит Роуз, чтобы та не обнимала Хакса так сильно: ещё ведь удушит ненароком, но Роуз неумолима. Роуз страшно: что, если она расцепит хватку? Что, если она его выпустит? Что, если, выпущенный ею, он и вовсе умрёт? Нет, нет, об этом нельзя думать, ведь тогда вся их война, все смерти друзей и союзников — всё окажется напрасным. Всё придётся начинать сначала — но уже без неё.

Может быть, Финн сможет сделать это вместо неё — в другой раз. Роуз не уверена, что она может сделать это сейчас, — да и никогда не была уверена, — но кроме неё это оказалось не под силу никому. Не потому, что Роуз сильная или выносливая, — если бы! Тогда бы она враз дошла до Ородруина, в одиночку и безо всякого Братства, быстрая и решительная. Но потому, что никто больше не смог бы удержать Кольцо.

Люк что-то сотворил с Хаксом, отдавая его тяжеленное коматозное тело Роуз, — что-то из их древней джедайской магии, древнее и жуткое, что сделало Хакса, по словам Люка, относительно безопасным: он постоянно был без сознания, но Роуз отчего-то всё равно казалось, что он пребывает в полной вменяемости — но заточён при этом где-то, куда до него не дотягивается Сноук.

Хотя Сноук пытается проникнуть к Кольцу — ещё бы он не пытался! И раз он не может делать это через Хакса — теперь он прорывается через Роуз. Ослепляющий взор Ока падает на Роуз как раз тогда, когда она всё же отрывается от бессмысленного, но такого завораживающего любования пузырьками крови — Финн что-то кричит, валит их с Хаксом на землю, но Роуз уже слышит шелест крыльев. Какая же она дурочка! Засмотрелась и замешкалась — и на что засмотрелась-то! Надо вытереть с губ Хакса кровь, не должно там быть крови, такой причудливый изгиб у губ, кровь портит его — какая же до одури неуместная мысль в момент, когда их собираются уничтожить.

Уничтожить… Она сама должна это сделать, а не её — уничтожат… Надо же! Хотя, может быть, после ей станет легче? Тонкая красная полоска в тумане: сквозь свою ментальную клетку Хакс пытается прорваться наружу, задыхаясь, хватает резко очерченным красным ртом воздух, давится им, начинает захлёбываться…

Финн слышит его жуткий кашель. Он искренне желает Хаксу подавиться уже наконец, оставить Роуз в покое, чтобы только это всё закончилось — но Финн знает, что ничего со смертью Хакса не закончится, напротив. А вот с их смертью — очень даже. Шелест крыльев всё ближе, Роуз всхлипывает и набирает в грудь столько воздуха, сколько может, — Финн не хочет, не желает на это смотреть, но не может оторваться от зрелища. Роуз пытается вдохнуть в Хакса жизнь, восстановить его дыхание, на мгновение отдалить приближение смерти — но зачем? Она уже летит за ними.

Рот Роуз весь красный от крови, но Хакс вроде бы перестаёт хрипеть. Вены на его лице заполошно бьются, как гремучие змеи под кожей, в бешеном танце, предвосхищая очередной припадок. Теперь это всё уже не имеет смысла: их заметили. В воздухе разливается мучительный, агонизирующий крик шелестящей крылатой твари. Затем шелест отчего-то затихает, а затем и вовсе начинает отдаляться — Финн не верит своим ушам, вскакивает на ноги — и откуда только силы берутся? И видит, видит, как чёрная змея расчерчивает небо за Оком и улетает от них прочь, в направлении далёкой, едва заметной синей вспышки. Люк. Это Люк! Они всё-таки прорвались. Они пришли. Они дают им шанс!

Финн надеется поднять Роуз, но после того как та вдохнула в Хакса свои силы, она сама едва держится на четвереньках. Бледные пальцы Хакса как гвозди, торчащие из её шеи: с того самого момента, как Люк заговорил Кольцо, Хакс не расцеплял рук, поэтому Роуз поначалу снимала его тяжёлое тело с себя в попытках хоть ненадолго отдохнуть от изматывающей ноши, но потом слишком ослабла даже для этого. Падала на землю и терпела припадки Хакса вместе с ним, тощим бледным полутрупом. Финн ничего не мог поделать — не может и сейчас. Они продвигаются ползком, и вот уже видна пылающая арка входа к жерлу Ородруина. Кажется, Роуз рычит от бессилия — она бы изгрызла этого Хакса всего, а не только палец, как тогда произошло, — если бы только это помогло им продвигаться дальше.

В последнем рывке собственных сил Финн поднимает Роуз и Хакса вдвоём и несёт — сколько чувствует мочи, но падает, волочит их за собой на коленях, выворачивает ногти с мясом об камни, а Роуз всё шепчет отпустить их, отпустить… Уничтожить. Они доползают до арки, где их опаляет жаром. Небольшая каменная площадка нависает над клокочущей лавой. Искры летят вверх к внутреннему своду горы — всё вокруг красное и пульсирующее и ослепляет почище Ока. Финн жмурится, не в состоянии вынести яркости жерла. Роуз уже у края — всё это закончится. Сейчас.

Но минуты идут за минутами — Финн несмело открывает глаза. Не видит ничего, кроме силуэтов Роуз и Кольца у кромки каменной площадки. Роуз будто бы обнимает Хакса — наверное, примеривается, как столкнуть его в жерло. Финн хочет подползти ближе, но какая-то яростная сила не пускает его, больно толкая в грудь, выбивая из ребёр весь воздух, оглушая. Это всё происки Кольца, не иначе.

— Роуз! — кричит Финн во весь голос, какой у него остался. — Что ты медлишь? Кольцо не пускает тебя? Избавься от него, ну же! Мы для этого шли сюда! Мы дошли, Роуз, слышишь? Мы победили! Уничтожь его!

«Мы победили» — мысли в голове у Роуз вязкие и обжигающие, как комки раскалённой лавы. Кто — мы? «Уничтожь его» — зачем? Для чего она здесь? Кто она? Вокруг взмывают горячие искры, некоторые из них опаляют Роуз лицо. Больно, но приводит в себя. Ненадолго. Должно быть, ожог останется. Кто я? Почему я думаю об ожогах?

Искры попадают и на лицо Хакса, которого Роуз по-прежнему прижимает к себе. Белки глаз того начинают метаться, и вдруг Хакс открывает глаза. Смотрит на Роуз так осмысленно, что она приходит в себя. Ожоги, точно же! На его коже точно останутся ожоги. Изуродуют. Такое точёное, красивое лицо. Нельзя этого допустить. Но почему, почему этого нельзя допустить?

Роуз прикасается осторожно к щеке Хакса, стирая с неё пепел остывающих на коже искр. Хакс не отводит с неё взгляда, но в нём нет той ненависти, которую Роуз помнит внезапно так хорошо, — той ярости, которую Люк обратил вовнутрь, околдовав Хакса, той истерической злобы, когда Хакс нападал на них, а Роуз укусила его… Когда Хакс ещё не до конца был Кольцом.

Когда Хакс ещё немного был человеком. Роуз вздрагивает от осознания: перед ней сейчас человек. Беспомощный, сломанный изнутри и снаружи — человек, которого Кольцо на время освободило от своего давления — наверное, радуясь тому, что его принесли домой. Не осознало ещё: Кольцо коварно, но некоторые вещи и ему не под силу понять. Но почему же — Роуз ведь твердила же всё это время про уничтожить — днями и ночами, сквозь бред и морок, одним только словом прочерчивала себе путь — не могло же Кольцо не понять её? Не понять такой очевидной, красноречивой эмоции.

Роуз с ужасом смотрит на Хакса. Он был всё это время Кольцом — уничтожить, уничтожить его… Кого — его? Неужели она, всё это время… Кого — его — Кольцо — или всё-таки Хакса?

Его губы идут мелкой дрожью, трепещут, будто бы Хакс пытается что-то сказать ей, но он слишком ослаблен, чтобы издать хотя бы звук. Роуз всматривается в его зелёные глаза — чистые, такие невероятно по-детски чистые — такой невозможный здесь цвет, в этом жаре пульсирующей красной смерти — в них отражается плеск лавы, но за стеною огня не теряется их собственный цвет.

Собственный. Цвет. Хакс. Это ведь его цвет. Зелёный. Шир, зелёные холмы Шира, весна, Люк приезжает к ним будто бы в гости, и Роуз вдруг вспоминает всё это: молодую нежную зелень, хрупкие тонкие листья, весну, беззаботное чириканье птиц, вечерние песни По и Финна под укулеле… Уничтожить его — кого?

Неужели всё это время Роуз думала не о Кольце? Как же так, она же ведь… Уничтожить. Хакс смотрит на неё — но не как безумец, которого Роуз когда-то знала. Или думала, что знала. Иначе смотрит. Неужели — как человек? Как человек, которого Роуз не знала — никогда? Не знала — и никогда теперь не узнает! Уничтожить его. Зачем ей его знать, ведь правда же? Уничтожить, убить. Так просто.

— Уничтожь его! — Финн, кажется, рыдает.

Или это искры похожи на блеск слёз. Финн умоляет её. Но она же не такая. Нет. Она не убийца. Роуз никогда не убивала никого — так. Она просто механик из Шира, ведь так? А Кольцо — Кольцо хочет сделать её убийцей. Нет, нет, это ведь неправильно.

Роуз несла Хакса так долго, что привыкла к его сердцебиению как к своему и может теперь отличить малейшие его изменения — и на неё вдруг наваливается тишина. Становится как-то невообразимо пусто — даже гул горы и лавы в ней не может заглушить этой пустоты. Сердцебиение Хакса уходит. Он уходит — но по-прежнему пытается смотреть на Роуз, пытается видеть её — так же, как она сейчас видит его? Человека?

Её собственное сердце ускоряет бег, и гул своей крови в ушах чуть заглушает тишину. Это ошибка, всё это — ошибка, Кольцо обманывало их, Сноук обманывал их — обманул даже Люка. Роуз не сделает этого. Финн приближается, и в его позе Роуз чудится что-то угрожающее. Опасное. Финн хочет стать убийцей! Она этого не допустит.

— Избавься от него! Роуз, пожалуйста! — Финн сглатывает слёзы, понимая, что у него остаётся только один способ довершить начатое.

Но он слабак, чёртов слабак — он не готов убить Роуз, сбросив её со скалы вместе с Кольцом. Но он же должен — он обещал, что Кольцо будет уничтожено. Неужели Роуз знала? Знала, что Финну придётся убить её? И поэтому просила уйти. Чтобы он только этого не наблюдал. Но почему же, почему она не бросает Кольцо?

Финн придвигается ближе к ним и с изумлением видит открытые глаза Хакса. Никак в себя пришёл? Но отчего? Открытые зелёные глаза, осмысленный взгляд в них, беззлобный и безгранично уставший — что это ещё за мороки Кольца? Этого не может быть, магия Люка не могла же разрушиться силами горы? Но всё могло быть. Всё возможно — даже смерть Роуз, и от этой мысли Финну становится жутко. Тошно.

Всё было предопределено: здесь именно Финн настоящий убийца, Финн, а вовсе не Роуз. Она ещё поначалу переживала, сокрушалась, что придётся убить Хакса, — на что Финн неизменно фыркал, что уж какого ублюдка не жаль, так это именно что Хакса. Пусть Роуз не берёт в голову. Финн же поможет ей, если что. Непременно поможет. Они справятся.

Вот и добрался Финн до неё, помощничек. Смотрит, как ладонь Роуз замирает у Хакса над сердцем. Словно она свои силы ему отдаёт. Почему, зачем она это делает? Сумасшедшая, просто оттолкни его, раз уж нашла силы расцепить его пальцы, стащить его с себя, Кольцо это растреклятое в человечьем обличье. В замешательстве Финн замирает — в эту минуту Хакс слишком похож на человека. Пусть он и является сосудом для Кольца. Но не может Кольцо так смотреть — никогда не могло, сколько Финн его помнил, ещё в годы до своего побега, когда удавалось одним глазом подсмотреть за сильными мира сего, когда удавалось оказаться с ними на одной базе, приблизиться, мечтать о том, чтобы стать ближе, выше, сильнее…

И вот перед Финном концентрация абсолютной мощи, заключённой в одном человеке. Тощем до неестественно выпирающих костей, которые прозрачная кожа едва обтягивает, бессильном и бесполезном — даже убить его иным способом нельзя, кроме как бросить в пекло Ородруина! Так к чему была вся эта разрушительная мощь? Ну же, Роуз, уничтожь его! Выброси. Оттолкни, пусть летит себе в жерло. А Хакс смотрит на Роуз неотрывно, словно разговаривает с ней. И самое ужасное — Роуз будто бы его понимает. Отвечает ему.

Роуз видит человека и не может так запросто стать его убийцей. Она вспомнила теперь — тот эпизод на корабле, их неизбежную казнь и как Хакс смеётся над ней, весь всесильный в коконе бешеных энергий Кольца, подходит к ней ближе — а Роуз кусает его за палец, изо всех сил тяпает, потому что нечего терять; ей тогда казалось, что вот он — конец наступил, и самодовольная звериная ухмылка человека, носящего в себе Кольцо, — явно не то, что Роуз хотела бы видеть в последние мгновения своей жизни. Поэтому она срывается, бросается на Хакса, вцепляется в его перчатку — слишком плотная, невозможно прокусить!

И видит, видит, наконец, не Кольцо в человеческом сосуде, машину с порабощённым разумом — но видит удивлённого и смущённого мальчишку. Его ещё не избрали сосудом, и он искренне, до глубины своей собственной души — изумлён: почему это какая-то девчонка кусает его? Что она задумала? А он-то что вообще делает, раз она вздумала его кусать? Через какие-то мгновения мальчишка исчезает, и лицо Хакса искажает гримасой ярости Кольца — Роуз уже знает, что это был не Хакс, но то, что верховодит им, то, что было в нём все эти годы. Бесполезное знание, которое вытесняется прочь на задворки сознания, пока они с Финном тащат Кольцо к Ородруину, а Роуз чувствует эту разрушительную силу в себе всё острее и опаснее. Уже не до мальчишки — да и был ли он, мальчишка?

Получается, был. Мальчишка — теперь уставший мужчина — смотрит на Роуз так, словно узнаёт её. Словно не было всех этих лет, а Хакс жил когда-то давно с ними вместе — в Шире, даже тоже был механиком, но по компьютерной части, чистил электронные мозги их кораблей… Что это за наваждение такое? Не было этого ничего, но время вокруг Роуз плавится, а вместе с ним и воспоминания — прошлое мешается с будущим, воображаемое с действительным — и вот Финн тянется — но не к ней, а к Хаксу — она, наверное, это придумывает, ведь правда же?

Но Финн и впрямь тянется к Хаксу, высвобождая его из объятий Роуз, — Финн хочет её освободить, вытолкнуть этот живой труп прочь, в кипящую лаву — Финн просит Роуз об этом: уничтожить, избавиться от проклятого Кольца, — но внезапно Роуз сжимает руки вокруг Хакса крепче и пытается отползти подальше от Финна. Но она на самом краю бездны, дальше некуда бежать — только падать — Роуз поскальзывается, и время замирает, пока они с Хаксом словно сползают вниз, в пламя. Финн в ужасе перед неизбежным протягивает к ней обе руки, но дотягивается только до Хакса. Зажмуривается.

И тащит их обоих обратно. Сумасшедший, это всё, должно быть, кольцо мутит его разум, но Роуз смотрит на него с благодарностью — почему так?  
— Почему ты это делаешь, Роуз? — молит её Финн. — Пожалуйста, остановись. Сделай то, что должна сделать. Избавься от него.  
— Нет. Нет, Финн.  
В неверных отблесках огненных искр Финну кажется, что улыбка Роуз больше похожа на гримасу Кольца — такая же кривая, зловещая, весёлая дикой, кровожадной радостью — это не Роуз, нет! Кольцо поработило её!

— Я не избавлюсь от него, Финн.  
Сердце Финна пропускает удар. Или несколько. Время вязко прожигает его насквозь, замерев вокруг них горячей пеленой. Они всё-таки проиграли. Он не может больше вымолвить ни слова, но Роуз продолжает говорить.

— Я не стану убийцей, Финн. Кольцо хочет этого — уничтожать. Уничтожить его. Кольцу всё равно, кого уничтожать. Ему всё равно, понимаешь?  
Финн не понимает. Не понимает ничего — кроме отупляющего, дурманного страха смерти, ледяными когтями надрывающего ему изнутри сердце. Разрывающего его целиком. Всех их. Прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас, Финн! Ему всё равно! Мы не сможем победить Кольцо, если станем слушаться его! Мы не должны уничтожать то, что ненавидим, Финн!  
— Да, — грустно прорываются в Финне мысли сквозь волны отчаяния и ужаса, — мы не должны уничтожать то, что ненавидим, если оно поработило нас. Выходит, мы должны уничтожать то, что любим.  
И Финн слепо бросается вперёд.

И летит навстречу огню.

А потом его хватают за шиворот и вздёргивают вверх каким-то нечеловеческим усилием. Больно прикладывают о камень площадки. Должно быть, тёплое и мягкое — это лужа его собственной крови. После удара зрение не хочет к нему возвращаться, поэтому сквозь туман Финн слышит только шёпот Роуз:  
— Мы должны спасать то, что мы любим.  
Гора содрогается из самых своих недр, но Финн не видит происходящего в дальнейшем. Блаженная тьма накрывает его.

***

Мы должны спасать то, что мы любим. Роуз спасла его — Роуз и Хакс вместе спасли его? Их всех тоже спасут, потом. Улыбающийся Люк расскажет Финну — не сразу, ещё бы, со множеством пауз, он будет плакать, они все будут плакать, конечно, — Люк расскажет, как Роуз спасла их всех. Спасла, не став убивать Хакса. Маленькая и слабая — по сравнению с воинами-джедаями так уж точно — хрупкая и совсем, казалось бы, бесполезная Роуз — кому нужен механик в этой магической войне! — но только маленькая Роуз бросится в безнадёжную авантюру, из которой точно не выберется живой — конечно, она всё это осознавала, Финн! С самого начала, когда вы с ней выдвинулись из Шира. Ещё тогда, да.

И маленькая Роуз разгадает загадку, которая оказалась не под силу большим магам. Тем из них, которые остались в живых в Войне Кольца, которые не переметнулись на сторону Сноука и не потеряли надежду. А сколько их — тех, кто потерял? При этих словах Люка шрам на лице Кайло Рена обычно густо краснеет, и он отворачивается от рассказчика, пытаясь скрыться за длинными волосами. Рей крепче держит его за руку и упрямо глядит прямо на Люка.

А Люк продолжает рассказывать о случившемся: в некотором смысле даже и хорошо, что Роуз не была магом. Не была воином-джедаем — а всего лишь простым механиком. Она слышала своё сердце лучше всех нас, Финн. Ведь Роуз не стала делать именно то, что все мы просили её — а ты слёзно умолял — сделать. Переступить через себя. Нам казалось это правильным. Всем казалось это правильным — кроме Роуз. И поэтому мы живы, Финн. Мы выжили.

***

***  
За какие-то едва заметные человеческим чувством времени мгновения — время в Кольце ведь воспринимается совсем иначе — за этот несущественный и, откровенно говоря, совершенно несуразный момент до того, как Финн бросился на них в попытке выбить Хакса из рук Роуз и столкнуть его в Ородруин, произошло великое множество событий.

Роуз всё пыталась объяснить Финну то, что они должны спасти Хакса, а не убить его. А вот слова о спасении любимых вырвались откуда-то извне — это точно не могли быть её собственные слова! Но Роуз взглянула на Хакса и поняла, что должна сделать, несмотря на всю глупость задуманного — и успела укусить Хакса за палец прежде того, как Финн сообразил, что всё потеряно.

И укусить Роуз смогла очень сильно. И, кажется, не в укусе было дело. «Я не тебя должна уничтожить» — мальчишка Хакс доверчиво смотрел на неё из мутнеющей зелёной глубины его взрослых, таких взрослых — старых даже — глаз.

Мальчишка Хакс поверил ей — как поверил когда-то Сноуку, понимая прекрасно, к чему приводит подобное доверие.

Он всё это время был с ней, сквозь наложенный Люком морок обездвиженности и ловушки души — Хакс видел её и то, как Роуз заботилась о нём — несмотря на то, что она несла принести его в жертву. Хакс видел и не понимал, откуда эта нежность к убийце — к сосуду Кольца, что никак не отделяет его от всего, что он совершил, как бы он ни старался думать о себе отдельно от Кольца. Кольцу такие мысли не то чтобы нравились, а потому жёстко пресекались на корню — бесконечными головными болями, ввинчивающимися прямо в мозг, судорогами, выжимавшими его до предела, и всем тем, чего так стыдился всесильный генерал Хакс, сосуд Кольца, волею Сноука сверхчеловек.

А Роуз видела его таким — жалким, бездвижным (но судорожным при этом), всесильного генерала Хакса, превращённого в овощ — точнее, как раз в сосуд для Кольца — безобразный, лишённый воли и смысла сосуд; так почему же Роуз не бросила его, такого. Не избавилась от него, не убила, заботилась о нём так же, как о себе самой? Почему?

И мальчишка Хакс верит. Верит Роуз, когда та кусает его, и в последней судороге его слабого тела морок его души разлетается на осколки. Роуз словно бы и это тоже знала: что заклятье спадёт, власть Кольца на мгновение приостановится — и Роуз сжимает укушенный палец Хакса в своих, таких тёплых, но не обжигающих пальцах — и кусает его снова, но уже в губы. До сухого треска истончённой кожи, до крови, всё ещё красной, а вовсе не синей — и Хакс отвечает, как может, изо всех своих несуществующих сил — что он может?

Раскрыться — телом и душою, тем, что осталось от них после службы Кольцу. И Хакс раскрывается, подчиняется ей, отпускает себя — и отпускает Кольцо. Оно больше не имеет над ним власти. Ни над кем из них. Лишённое плоти, Кольцо пропадает в жерле вулкана, из которого вышло. Ородруин призывает своё дитя домой — и забирает его к себе.

***

***  
Хакс и Роуз держатся отдельно ото всех в то время, как Гондор готовится к коронации. Люк просит Финна какое-то время подождать и не навещать их, но Финн не может сдержать обещания Люку: они чуть не погибли же, он должен удостовериться, что байки Люка всё-таки не совсем байки, — какие такие укусы, зачем, что стало с кольцом? И с твёрдым намерением это узнать Финн вламывается в самую неприметную комнату дворца в самом дальнем его крыле. По подсказал ему, потому что По, кажется, знает весь дворец как свои пять пальцев — и когда только успел выучить всё?

Открывшаяся Финну картина застаёт его врасплох. Озарённые лучами солнца, силуэты Роуз и Хакса сверкают так, словно не было этих дней выздоровления и возвращения к жизни — словно они опять там, в жерле Ородруина. Ослепляют. Но Хакс и Роуз держатся за руки, сжимая пальцы друг друга так, что Финну вдруг становится совестно: почему-то это зрелище гораздо больше шокирует его, чем если бы они просто целовались, например, как другие воссоединившиеся после войны возлюблённые — те из них, кто остались живы, конечно.

Роуз смотрит на Финна и улыбается, но затем вновь переводит взгляд на Хакса. Финн тоже не может прекратить смотреть на него — Хакс по-прежнему такой же тощий, каким был, когда они тащили его к горе, но внезапно он кажется просто огромным — особенно по сравнению с Роуз. Она словно бы вся окружена им, его длинные ноги обнимают Роуз за спиной, а сам он нависает над ней точно коршун — вот только в выражении его лица что угодно, кроме хищного голода. Хуже того — защита, какое-то неведомое, страстное, исступлённое желание защитить.

Финн не верит своим глазам: Хакс улыбается такой незнакомой, но такой человеческой улыбкой, что делается не по себе. Не потому, что улыбка неправильная — она-то как раз вполне себе искренна (что само по себе изумляет неподготовленного зрителя!) — но насколько же она не предназначена для чужих глаз. Только для Роуз. Хакс даже не смотрит на Финна, всё его внимание приковано к Роуз — и Финну кажется, что, возможно, в байках Люка об их спасении всё-таки была какая-то толика правды.

Делается страшно неловко, откуда-то вдруг нарастает ощущение, что если он ещё мгновение будет тут находиться, в одной комнате с ними, то по непонятной причине сгорит со стыда — чего с Финном никогда не бывало. И это горение будет куда хуже ородруинова жерла! С потрясающим изяществом Финн избавляет Роуз и Хакса от своего присутствия, не издав ни единого звука — ни шагая задом наперёд к двери, ни прикрывая эту тяжёлую старую дверь без малейшего скрипа.

***

***  
Мы должны спасать то, что мы любим. Роуз всё ещё не верится, что она это сделала. Глупость какую-то же сделала — укусила полумёртвого Хакса за палец, а потом чуть не отгрызла ему нижнюю губу. Древняя магия джедаев так не работает — Люк тоже ей это сказал. Люк вообще мало говорил, всё больше смотрел на них со сложно читаемым выражением — изумления и надежды, и какого-то даже — одобрения? Все они ненавидели Кольцо. Роуз думала, что тоже ненавидела Кольцо, но оказалось, что Кольцо научило её ненавидеть Хакса.

И если бы она не вспомнила, как тогда они… Перчатка эта его жёсткая, высокий, почти девичий вскрик и полнейшая растерянность на вмиг помолодевшем лице… Глаза зелёные и доверчивые. Как сейчас. Хакс смотрит на неё и не может наглядеться — за все те годы, что его глазами смотрело Кольцо. Он же только заново учится — видеть мир вокруг.

А в этом мире, в самом его центре — Роуз, маленькая и хрупкая, протащившая его на себе целую огромную галактику, — Роуз, которую чуть не свело с ума его Кольцо, — Роуз, которая улыбается ему так, будто ничего этого с ними не произошло.

Будто он вообще заслуживает, чтобы кто-то, глядя на него, так улыбался — ему, Хаксу, улыбался. Слишком ново, слишком мучительно — невозможно. Хакс наклоняется, чтобы прижать Роуз к себе крепче — довольно она обнимала его бессознательное тело, теперь его очередь, к тому же так Роуз не увидит того, что он…

Но она увидит, конечно. Маленькой ладонью согревает ему впалую грудь, как солнцем водит по сердцу, а сама отстраняется чуть из его неловких и, наверное, неприятных ей объятий. Смотрит на Хакса так нежно, что сил нет выдержать этот взгляд, — не заслужил он того, что Роуз отирает с его худого лица слёзы, солёные, горькие, — всё это снится ему, наверное, — если бы не слёзы. Слишком яркая их горечь, зачем, почему Роуз их сцеловывает?

Прикосновение мягких губ и шёпот: «Всё позади».  
— Ты здесь неправа, — шепчет про себя Хакс, не в состоянии проглотить ком в горле — иначе он бы кричал, наверное. Высоким и звонким голосом, похожим на девичий.

Ему теперь нечего стыдиться перед Роуз. Он бы точно кричал — но он только в мыслях может собрать все нужные слова, пока сам захлёбывается слезами за все те годы, когда Кольцо в нём не знало слёз.  
— Ты здесь неправа, Роуз. Всё только начинается.

После того, как они столь долго делили бремя Кольца, пусть и неосознанно, — но теперь Роуз понимает его куда лучше, чем Хаксу до этого казалось. Она улыбается в поцелуй и отвечает на его не произнесённое вслух, несмелое «Всё только начинается — если ты позволишь» уверенно и однозначно: «Позволю».


End file.
